Computing environments used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by multiple computing devices that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. Current trends in the computing industry have evolved to provide cloud computing environments in which computing resources are leased, rather than purchased by consumers (e.g., tenants) to provide enhanced economies of scale. Nevertheless, security issues may arise when multiple tenants use the same resources. Such cases have necessitated the use of private cloud installations where the type and nature of all tenants may be closely controlled.